


Finally, Peace

by hatouji



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Judge isn't totally traumatised AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatouji/pseuds/hatouji
Summary: A request from a lovely person on tumblr:"A fluffy/happy request: Some years after they have emerged from the bunker and New Eden has been established, Rook and Joseph have a quiet, peaceful moment, just two of them, reflecting on how they survived and how well New Eden - and they themselves- are thriving despite everything (Bonus points if there is no mention of Ethan and Rook is not quite the Judge we see in-game)"





	Finally, Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Rook deserved better so there’s nothing left to do but take matters into our own hands and forget canon. I think this helped me get over the trauma of New Dawn at least slightly. This turned out shorter, less fluffy and less happy than I wanted it to (because I couldn't help but ruin their moment and I like angst) but it was fun to write. Does Ethan exist in this? You decide. Who is at the gate? I don't know. Who do you think it is?

The Judge sat on the steps to one of New Eden’s wooden huts, watching the followers get on with their menial tasks. In the bunker, she was restless, not used to sitting idle all the time. When they were able to leave, she was jittery, waiting for any violence, a threat which never came, but now there was normalcy again, something she never thought would be possible. Though it took a while, though it felt hopeless to her initially, Joseph had complete faith they could build up their own little community and live in peace.

She never thought peace was an option after all the violence she saw, that she herself inflicted, prior to the collapse. And following the total annihilation of all that she knew, those that she loved and her past life, she felt hopeless, wracked with complete and utter guilt with no future in sight. But Joseph was right once again. He saw a better future for them, together. It was what kept her going all this time.

She still hurt, too much to leave his side, he anchored her, reminded her that not all was lost, but she was more at peace with herself now. She was no longer clawing at herself, at her flesh, screaming in grief, thrashing at night while he held her, tried to soothe her. What scared her most was seeing her old friends, how they would react to her now they knew how close she had become to the man she had once sworn to kill, the man that had ruined their lives. She desperately wanted to go to Prosperity, to get even just a little glimpse of her god-daughter, of her old friends, Joseph even encouraged it, told her it would be good for her, but she didn’t have the courage.

She smiled behind her mask at one of the New Edeners stroking a cougar that roamed around their little village. It reminded her of Peaches, of all the incredulous comments that were made when the Resistance saw that the Deputy turned up to a fight with a cougar by her side, at Sharky’s painfully bad jokes that made her laugh nonetheless at how ridiculous they were.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to face Joseph, a soft smile on his face as he looked down upon her. Standing up to full height, she followed him into the hut and slid off her mask, not before checking outside to see if any of the New Edeners were approaching. Though few of them would probably recognise her, still remember her face, she was mindful of the fact that many resented her for all that she had done prior to the Collapse. She didn’t blame them. 

Joseph reached up to cup her face and Rook closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh at the feel of his hand upon her cheek.

“What were you thinking about?” Joseph asked.

Rook’s eyes fluttered open and met his, brilliant, beautiful blues.

“After the Collapse, I should have trusted that you’d be right, but I never thought we’d be able to have…this,” she gestured around her.

“After all that we’ve been through, all that we’ve done, I think we deserve this,” he responded quietly, tilting his head forward so his forehead met hers and her breath hitched slightly but she smiled at the action.

“It’s only a matter of time before the Highwaymen threaten us or the survivors come running to us for help though,” she murmured, pulling back, her mouth twisted in a slight frown.

“And we will be ready. Look at all that we have achieved. When the time comes, our people will be ready to defend and help the others if need be. And with you by my side,” he beamed “I don’t think I have anything to worry about.”

At the sound of pounding feet outside the little hut, interrupting their heart-to-heart, Rook scrambled to put her mask back on and Joseph’s face slightly fell. He turned to the distressed woman that approached. 

“Father, there’s someone at the gate,” the woman huffed out, clutching her stomach, trying to catch her breath.

A single nod of Joseph’s head and the Judge stepped around them and disappeared, marching to the gate.


End file.
